Run for your Ed
by Rascal Fish
Summary: After seeing something he shouldn't have,Eddy gets blackmailed by Jimmy to not release what he saw,or else Jimmy will release some interesting photographs to the public.Eddy isn't going to pay 10, so he decides to run to the city, taking Eds with. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Eddy, who so troublEd?

First story on , so leave constructive criticism if you don't mind? Flames will roast marshmallows, and I don't own Ed Edd n' Eddy, or anyone connected to it. Except OCs. I own them.

* * *

It was January in Peach Creek, and it was snowing. Hard. Like, 10ft tall walls of snow hard. Everyone was inside, trying to enjoy the warmth of their homes as best they could. Of course, there were exceptions. Like a certain Eddy McGee. Eddy Skipper McGee was his name, and he was currently freezing, walking towards his house in the snow. "Stupid snow. Stupid mother nature, stupid father nature too…" He shivered, pulling one of the 3 scarves he had on and wrapping it around his head like a turban. It didn't help much, as is snowing enough to obscure vision to a few feet in front of you.

"I have to start getting more scarves, because 3 aint enough in 10 degree weather." He walked around, trying to find his house in the low visibility, and failing, tripping over several mailboxes, and even Jonny, whose head was stuck in a manhole.

Ignoring his greeting, he walked a few more feet, until BAM! Falling onto his butt, he looked at the fence he just face planted into. "Stupid fence." He walked off, when he paused. "Fence? House!" He promptly jumped the fence, and began looking for a house or something to stay in. A few seconds later, he tripped over something else this time. "What the hell is with me tripping, Damnit!" He stood up, looking at the offending object, or rather, animal. "Mr. YumYum? Jimmy left you out here?" He shook his head, trying to stop talking to himself as he walked off, leaving the stuffed toy to his own devices.

'_I'm at Jimmy's house, which means his back door should be about…here!' _He pulled open the door, and immediately wished he hadn't. Because there, standing in the corner were 2 people, or rather, a person and a plank. He ducked his head, running out into the snow, trying to get away from the awful scene.

He ran through the snow, only to run into a rope. "Huh?" A blur of movement later, and Eddy was now hanging from a net. "What the hell is this?" A person ran up to him. Jimmy. "Eddy! You please can't tell anybody!"

Eddy smirked, plans already forming in his mind. "Well, I don't know…" He started to walk off, but Jimmy grabbed hold of him. "I'll give you a jawbreaker!" Eddy thought about it. Nah, he could get more. "Just one? Hmm…." Jimmy growled. "Fine, I wanted to play nice but if your going to tell, I'll release _these! _" He pushed some pictures into his chest. Edd struggled a bit, trying to get comfortable in the net, and looked at them.

"How did you get these!" He grabbed Jimmy by his shirt, lifting him up so they were face-to-face. "I'll never tell, but I will show them, if you tell." His amused smirk only made him angrier. Eddy growled, knowing that if any of these were to be realsed to the public, he would lose all his fans. He needed his fans! He crossed his arms. "What do you want for them?"

His answer was only a bigger smirk. "I want 10 bucks." Eddy choked. "WHAT? 10 bucks? I can't breathe!" He turned away, walking towards his house. "Screw that! You don't have the guts to do it anyway!" He really hoped Jimmy didn't notice how much he was sweating. Sarah had lots of toys to break over his head, not to mention Kevin, Rolf and Nazz helping him beat up the neighborhood pest, and not Jonny…

* * *

Three hours later...

* * *

"Jimmy is a wimp! How did he get that much blackmail on me? How do I stop him? How do I get 10 bucks?" He stopped pacing, if only to get another cup of coffee. After all, he needed some hair on his chest. _'I know, I just gotta get outta the culdesac is all. Wait until this all blows over. Yeah, can't chase when you don't know where the thing your chasing is.' _Nodding to himself, and proud of his good logic, he began packing. Besides, he needed to get Ed and Edd to go with him, meat shield were important in any situation, like in a car crash, double D would be his human airbag.

"Ed! You, me, and Double D won a sweepstakes! We get to go with Nasa to the moon, and visit the alien invaders home planet!" Yup, that was a good story, Ed would believe it anyway. Edd, on the other hand, didn't need to believe it. They could just tie him up and throw him in the back. Or knock him out and throw him in the back. Didn't matter too much. Either worked to him. "Let's hope I can get out in time, I don't like being a bruised up Eddy..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We're going where?

* * *

Eddy was panting by the time he was at Ed's house, the snow so dense he had gotten lost once or twice in the process. He knocked on the wall above the basement window. "Ed! Ed! Get the fuck out here!" After a few moments of now response he growled and crawled inside. "ED! Where the fuck are you?!"

That got a response. Ed jumped down the basement stairs, tackling Eddy into a wall. Eddy pushed Ed off him, out of breath and slightly dizzy. "What the fuck was that for?" Ed's only response was a big grin. _'Idiot' _was his only thought. He cleared his throat and assumed his 'Speaking posture' "Ed, do you want to go somewhere-"Ed nodded his head. "Yes." He blinked owlishly. "You didn't hear where we were going."

Ed just shrugged. "I got grounded for playing music too loud." He crossed his arms in a pout. "Sarah's so mean!" Eddy just shrugged, not that caring about the whole situation. "Just pack your shit and come with me. We still have to pick up Double D!" Ed nodded, somehow packing almost his whole room into a single suitcase. "Here you go Eddy!" He promptly chucked said suitcase across the room.

Eddy waved his hands wildly, only to be smashed into the wall by the suitcase. He coughed up some dust, his body nearly split down the middle. "Help...Me." Ed simply picked it up one-handed. "Boy Eddy, you sure are we-"He was now in a headlock, administered by his shorter friend. "Finish that sentence and I finish you, got it?"

All Ed did was laugh, walking up the stairs, while Eddy grabbed his own belongings and followed.

* * *

They searched the house, and found him upstairs, still asleep. Eddy grinned smugly. "Ed, go get a bucket of cold water, and be quiet about it." Ed giggled, going into the bathroom to do so. "Dump it on him when I say go, alright?" Eddy whispered, nearly shoving Ed at the bed. "OK."

He tiptoed to the door. "GO!" He walked down the stairs as he heard yelling. "I didn't do it." He shrugged to himself, as if those words justified it. A few minutes later, both Eds came down, both dry, and both a little angry with him. "What?" He put on his innocent face. Ed just snorted, why Edd was a little more vocal. "You total A-hole."

Eddy failed to suppress a snort of amusement. "I almost wished I got to see your face." Edd just groaned, putting some bread in the toaster. "Did Ed tell ya?" Double D shook his head, still peeved. "No. I was a little too busy being a victim of one of your needless pranks!" Eddy nodded. "Anyways, you need to pack. Were going somewhere."

Edd raised an eye-brow in confusion. "Where and why?" Eddy just walked up the stairs, knowing full well he had to pack for him. "Answer my question." Eddy just continued walking, and grabbing a suitcase, began to pack. "What are you doing? You are touching my personal items!" Eddy pulled out a pair of blue panties. "And I can see why."

Double D blushed bright red, stuffing them into a hidden compartment. "I'll have you know those were a gift, thank you." Eddy just nodded. "Whatever you say man. I'm not going ask what night those were for." Edd just rolled his eyes, taking the hint about it. "Just let me pack."

Eddy mentally grinned. _'I am victorious once again!' _ He walked out of the room, calling for Ed as he did so. "Ed! We need to go back to my house!" Ed appeared out of nowhere. "Can we see your brother's room?" His response was a nod. "YAY!"

He promptly ran Eddy's house, Eddy taking off after him. "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

There it was his brother's room. It was nice, tranquil even. Silence echoed throughout the hallway. Until Eddy decided to kick the door down, in a little too much rush to care. "Come on, Ed." He opens the door to his brother's car, named Dorothy.

"You know how to hot wire a car?" Ed blinked, shaking his head. "Then go find a key." While he did that, he decided to do the old fashioned way. Cheat. "The blue wire goes to the red, and red goes to green, but the gray wire?" He mumbled to himself, connecting random wires to the dash. "How did it go? RGBD or RDBG?" He tried to remember the pattern. "RG= B and everything else is D." He connected those wires.

The engine turned over once, and then sputtered to a stop. "God Dammit!" He yelled, startling Ed away from the camel. "I wasn't touching I swe-oh." He realized he wasn't in trouble. "What's wrong, eddy?" He popped the hood. "The engine won't start again! This just fucking great!" Ed looked inside.

"Oh. You need to connect the starter to the engine gasket. Otherwise, there won't be any charge, so it can't start properly." Eddy blinked. "Okay. I'll give. What the fuck?" Ed just shrugged. "I have a lot of spare time on my hands." "Good enough for me. Just work your magic and we can go."

Once the car was fixed, they faced their next problem. Like getting the car outside of the house. "How did he get the car inside in the first place?" Eddy leaned back, thinking. "He took it apart and reassembled it inside. It took 6 fucking hours to do." Ed nodded, leaning against the fridge/bed. "I wonder if there's food in here." He opened the door, and ignoring the bed, began looking in the back for some food.

Eddy looked up from the dash. "Hey! Don't touch tha-"the floor swiveled, and he was gone. Ed looked up. "Where the hell did he go?" After a moment, he shrugged. "I'll figure it out later." He went back to digging for food.

A few seconds later, thanks to cartoon magic, a dizzy Eddy and car appeared in the driveway. "Whoa." Double D walked beside him. "You got the car outside! Amazing." Eddy looked around, just noticing he was in fact outside. "I did? I did! I am a genius." He gave himself a handshake. "Not what I said, but whatever." Edd muttered.

Eddy honked the horn. "Ed, get out here!" Ed appeared, holding a moldy ham. "You come near me or Dorothy with that thing, and you stay here." Ed pouted, throwing the ham over the fence where it landed in the snow, never to be seen again. "I wanted that." With all 3 Eds inside the car, Eddy turned it over and they backed out the driveway, leaving the culdesac for a few minutes at least

"Eddy, might I inquire where are we going?" He took a minute to think, or at least look like it anyway. "America." He pointed a finger to the sky. Edd's voice was deadpan. "We're in America." Eddy nodded. "Exactly." "But where in America?" Edd was getting a bit annoyed. "You'll find out when we get there." Ed came up with a retort. "When do we get there?"

Eddy evaded the question. "Soon." Edd chimed in. "How soon is soon, Eddy?" "Soon is soon, and shut up! No more fucking talking!" Eddy was pissed, apparently. Both Eds sighed to themselves, and braced for a long day to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: So much for sleeping.

* * *

It was 3 AM when Eddy Skipper McGee woke up in the back of his brother's car. It was 3:05 when they stopped at a red light. And it was 3:07 when Ed slapped him awake. "Eddy! Look what I made." He held up a crude finger puppet. Eddy blinked, rubbing a deep red mark hand impression on his cheek. "A hand puppet eh?"

He asked, surprisingly calm for someone who just got slapped for almost no reason. "Yup!" Ed nodded to himself. A few seconds later, it was out the car window."Now it's a dead hand puppet." Eddy muttered, getting comfortable in the back seat of his car. Edd snapped his fingers at him.

"Eddy, stay awake. I need directions to get to the next town." Double D was at the steering wheel, awake for 18 hours straight, because Ed wouldn't pay attention and Eddy had to take naps every couple hours. Eddy rolled his eyes, getting in the passenger as Ed looked under the seats for more puppet materials.

"Just use a damn map, why don't ya?" Edd sighed, turning right at Eddy's request. "Because, _Eddy _you won't let me know where we're going!" His tone stated his opinion on the matter. Eddy scratched his head. "Oh yeah." Edd didn't say a word, instead following Eddy's directions.

"How long until we get there, Eddy?" Ed asked from back, imitating an old action movie scene with them. Eddy rolled down the window, letting the cold air wake him up a bit faster. "Probably a few hours, between 1-100. But probably around 8." Ed nodded happily, thankful for a good answer for once. Edd politely cut in. "Eddy, will you please take the wheel? I'm getting tired." Eddy nodded, switching seats as they drove down old highway.

Ed got to sit up front now, as Edd got comfortable in the back. They 2 sat in silence, even as Edd started rolled over onto the floor after a particularly hasty brake, they remained in silence. Until Ed giggled at the scene. "What's up?" Eddy looked back, not paying too much attention to the road at this point.

Ed pointed at Edd, who was on the floor, drooling slightly, and looked like an old drunkard. A car honked by, screaming curses at them. Eddy gave him the finger, driving back into the lane. "Dumb bastard, shouldn't need to swerve if hew knew how to drive." He growled, giving him another finger anyways.

He turned his attention back to Ed, who was currently writing graffiti on Edd's face with a sharpie. "Just don't wake him up." Ed nodded, finishing a quite realistic looking dick on the victim's forehead. "Done." He whispered, getting back into his seat and putting the marker in the glove box.

Eddy turned off the exit, driving the neon red car onto the back roads. "Why are we here, Eddy?" Ed knew it was only 4:30 or so, by his outdated electronic watch. Eddy evaded the question easily. "I need to pick up a few things. Stay here and make sure Double D stays asleep, okay?"

Ed hesitated, but nodded nonetheless. Eddy closed the car door, walking into an old trailer home. He whistled to himself, but stopped once Edd stirred. So he settled for tapping his fingers on the window. It was a few minutes before Eddy came back out, light spilling onto the lawn from the interior.

He shut the door, and walking into the car. "Don't say anything to Double D, okay?" Ed nodded, making a motion of zipping his mouth shut. Satisfied, he turned the engine over and they drove off. "Why did we stop?" Ed asked. "Oh, just for this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a mini-jawbreaker. "Don't eat it, though, alright?"

Ed nodded, already knowing that since Eddy didn't eat, he didn't. "What is it for?" Eddy's right eye twitched slightly. "Something." Ed blinked owlishly. "That doesn't tell me anything." Eddy rolled his eyes, making exaggerated motions with his arms. "Oh god, really? Fucking Really?"

Ed shrunk back a little. "Yes, really." Eddy just face palmed. "Idiot."

By the time he woke up, it was 8. Ed looked back at him from the steering wheel. "Finally awake, sleepy head?" Double D nodded, stretching, before he realized something. Ed was at the wheel. This sent him into a panic. "ED! What are you doing, you don't know how to drive!"

He looked back at him. "I got my driving license in preschool, see?" He pulled out a crude looking license of him in his diapers. "That's not proper! It's not even real!" Ed objected. "Yes it is. The box said so!" Edd just sighed, rubbing his nose to ward off a headache. "Fine, you can drive, but onto until noon."

Ignoring Ed's cheer of joy, he looked around for Eddy. He found him in the passenger seat, passed out cold. Snorting in amusement, he dragged him out of the seat and into back. Putting on his safety belt, he sat in the passenger seat. They were on a bridge, going over a wide river."Where are we?" He found himself asking.

Ed shrugged, pulling up a map. "ED!" Double D took the wheel, straining against his seatbelt to reach it. Ed glanced up, and turning the blinkers on, merged onto the next lane, using his knee to drive. Satisfied he was driving straight, he looked back at the map. "Says here we're in- oh wait." He positioned the map so it was right-side-up.

"It says we're in doobenhood?" He gave the map to Edd at his request. A bund of letters jumped out at him, and he recognized some of the words. "This map is in French!" He yelled, throwing it out the window in anger. Ed shrugged. "Still readable to me." Double D found himself gaping. "You can Speak French?"

He nodded. "Naturellement." Edd took that as yes. "Then where's the map-oh." He just now remembered the map, probably 30 miles behind them by now. "Fuck." He cursed, mentally wondering why Ed looked so surprised. Did he not curse enough for it to be a regular occurrence or something?

Ed was so surprised he nearly hit a passing driver, who cursed at him in Lebanese. God, where were they? When Eddy woke up, he answered his question. "We're in America." Was his response.

By the time it was noon, they were close to his destination. Eddy could feel it. The familiarity of the trees passing by, or the way he remembered how he got pushed on that particular swing by the creepy dude at the bar that his brother beat up because he "was a dirty pedophile." He still never found out what that was.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he nearly missed Edd's question. "Eddy? Where do we turn here?" He shook himself awake. "Turn Left, then park in the driveway at the end of the street on the right side." He nodded, turning the corner into the neighborhood.

Eddy recognized the house as they rolled up the driveway. The old pale yellow paint was peeling, a 2nd story window broken, and the old rose bushed wild and untamed. He didn't really care. It was home, or at least, it used to be. Getting out of the car and rubbing his hands in the bitter cold, he walked inside, ignoring the questioning looks his friends gave him. He was finally home.


End file.
